


Light Of Morning

by akamine_chan



Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_snippets, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-20
Updated: 2008-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-05 08:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sound of a gunshot echoes through his dreams for years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light Of Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luzula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/gifts).



> Written for the Livejournal Community ds_snippets.
> 
> Notes: Beta'd by the stupendous Simplystars. This is for Luzula, who has given us some wonderful glimpses into the Fraser family.
> 
> Prompt: echo

The sound of a gunshot echoes through his dreams for years.

The rest of the dream is always silent as it unfolds before him. Pure white snow, as far as his eyes can see, piled high in drifts, reflecting the bright early morning light. The air is crisp and it's chilly enough for every breath to condense in the air. It's cold, but he doesn't notice it -- he feels warm and safe, and an intoxicating sense of welcoming that he hasn't felt in _so_ long...

He sees her then. A red-headed woman, features blurred with time and distance. Barely remembered but never forgotten, his own blue eyes in another's face. The sight of her pulls a string of sensory-laden memories from his heart -- the feel of her hands, tiny and delicate, callused from the hard work of surviving in the wilderness. Her voice, a sweet, soft alto, singing lullabies and Scottish folk songs. The way she smelled, soap and pine and the faintest hint of lavender. The strength of her arms as she hugged him tightly, making him squirm and giggle.

He sees her and can only stand helpless as the shot rings out and she crumples to the ground, her innate grace lost forever.

When he was younger, his grandmother would cuddle him after he woke whimpering from this dream. She would lie down next to him and hold him close, stroking his hair and crooning softly to him. Eventually, he would fall into a troubled sleep as she rubbed his back soothingly.

Now, all he can do is wake in the dark of the night and mourn his mother.

 

-fin-


End file.
